


Tutoring Love

by Nelioe



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Cold, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7360090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelioe/pseuds/Nelioe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili failed again at a math test, but Fili is there to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutoring Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khim_Azaghal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khim_Azaghal/gifts).



> I hope you like it! :)
> 
> This is another prize for the SpringFRE. The prize was a 500 to 1k words fanfic by me.
> 
> The prompt was: Fili and Kili are High School pals and fall for each other.

 

 

Fili smirked, proudly glancing at the full score on the math test he’d just been handed back. Most of his class mates were groaning at their marks. Math was a subject one either seemed to hate or love. Fili, for instance, loved it. He was good at it, never had any troubles, understood everything the first time it was explained and didn’t need to study to do well. It was relaxing.

His good mood didn’t want to stay with him for very long though, for when he leaned back in his chair, eyes on instinct wandering to his best friend, sitting a few rows in front of him, a fleshless punch hit his innards at the sight. Kili’s shoulders were hunched and his head lowered while he stared at the test he’d just been handed.

Since the day Fili had met the brunet, Kili was always having a real struggle with maths. The years hadn’t changed much about it and even though his friend’s strong points were residing elsewhere, it still hurt seeing him fail, knowing he was trying so hard. Furthermore it had become especially difficult to fight the urge to hug him every time he was looking sad with the developing crush Fíli was nursing.

Swallowing his feelings and attempting to ignore his awfully fast heartbeat, increasing the closer he got to his best friend, Fili headed over to him at the end of the period.

“Hey, what’s up? Everything alright?”

Kili grimaced.

“I got a D,” he told him, shoving the test over so Fili could catch a look at the bloodbath that was a red pencil.

He winced in sympathy. “Shit.”

“I’m fucked,” the brunet groaned, ruffling a hand through his hair in obvious desperation.

Fili waited patiently for his friend to continue, while scanning the calculations for errors. Kili was lucky he’d managed a D at all.

“If I don’t manage to reach a C in maths until the end of the year my uncle won’t allow me to participate in the archery competition. The whole team counts on me and I’m going to disappoint them.”

At the end of the year? That would be hard, if Fili remembered all of Kili’s marks correctly. It wasn’t impossible, but his friend hadn't much room for mistakes and considering how much he and math seemed to despise each other, the brunet was fighting a lost cause. Unless…

“I can help you, if you want,” he offered.

Kíli’s head turned sharply, staring at his friend with wide, surprised eyes, which carried a hint of desperation and hope.

“Really?” the brunet gasped. “But don’t you have tons of stuff to do? Like piano lessons and floorball?” Kíli added slightly worried, after watching Fíli nod.

“Yeah, sure, but… you know, you are my friend and I wanna help you, so…” he shrugged nonchalantly, “I’ve got free afternoons on Monday and Thursday, not to mention the weekends.”

“Well… if you are sure,” Kili replied eventually.

“Positive!”

And this was how Fili found himself three times a week meeting with Kili to tutor him. All the years of failing at maths had turned his friend into a rather difficult student. In the beginning he would easily give up, feeling like he could never live up to his uncle’s and the schools expectations. But with time and Fili’s patience he slowly learned to let go of his resignation and worked on the calculation with his usual stubbornness.

Fili’s heart would skip a beat, whenever his friend gifted him one of his bright smiles after solving an arithmetic problem. They had never spent so much time with each other, despite being best friends and Fili enjoyed every second of it, even then when he was only busy with admiring the brunet as his brow was furrowed in concentration, trying to figure out the right solution. It definitely wasn’t helping with his crush, but worth seeing Kili succeed.

And succeed he did. As the time went by he got better and the aimed C was only one successful test away. Sadly, it was just when they were supposed to be handed the results, Fili had to stay at home with a cold. The whole day the blond spent worrying about the possible outcome, staring at his phone and waiting for news, instead of staying in bed and focusing on getting better.

He had to wait until late in the afternoon for the doorbell to ring and Kili waiting for him on the other side of the door, bouncing on his feet with obvious excitement. Fili felt warm and it wasn’t related to the cold.

“I’ve got a B!” Kili sputtered in lieu of a greeting, handing him the test and smiling so proudly the blond was surprised his cheeks didn’t split.

Fili hurriedly looked the test over.

“That’s great,” he congratulated him, voice croaking a little as his chest swelled with pride at the thought that he’d managed to teach Kili, what every teacher before had failed at.

Not a second later he had his arms full of Kili, hugging him tightly. Returning it with a smile, Fili relished the feeling of the brunet’s strong arms around him. He could certainly get used to hugs like this.

As unexpected as the embrace had been, nothing could’ve prepared Fili for the following. Just as his friend leaned back, he suddenly tilted his head and captured Fili’s lips in an exuberant kiss. It didn’t last long, merely a couple of heartbeats, but it was still able to send a pleasant tingling through his body.

When Kili pulled back this time, though, it wasn’t with a smile, but a look of horror.

“Shit,” the brunet cursed. “Fuck, I’m so sorry. I… uh…,” a panicked expression wandered to his features. “I will go. I’m sorry- fuck… I don’t know what came over me- I’m sorry.”

Fili was barely given the time to process what had actually happened, when his friend wanted to flee already. But something inside him kicked into motion, grabbing Kili by one of his wrists and stopping him ere he could walk away from him only seconds after fulfilling one of Fili’s dreams.

“Hey! No! Stop it! I liked it!” Fili blurted out sparsely eloquent.

Kili examined him cautiously, not yet convinced.

“You don’t say that just to make me feel better, do you?”

“The truth is,” Fili let go of the other’s wrist and took a deep breath to gain courage. “I have a crush on you for some time already and… if I wouldn’t worry about you catching my cold, I would kiss you right now.”

As if his body needed to illustrate his words, Fili sneezed twice.

By the time he’d recovered from the tickling in his nose Kili was smiling in a way at him, which made him feel weak in the knees. And when Kili afterwards pulled him into the house, moving with so much confidence as if he lived there, made him tea and prescribed cuddling together under a blanket, Fili didn’t think of protesting.

 

 


End file.
